


Golden Girl

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Lilly Cane was Neptune’s golden girl, no matter what she did.





	Golden Girl

Before she was murdered and the truth of her exploits came out, Lilly Cane was Neptune’s golden girl no matter what she did. When Veronica first became friends with Lilly, she found herself blinded by the other girl’s golden hair and skin. She listened intently to everything that Lilly said and didn’t hesitate to do what the other girl asked of her. It didn’t matter that Veronica had a secret crush on Logan; Lilly wanted her to date Duncan, so she did. It didn’t matter that Lilly slept around, Veronica kept her best friend’s confidences even though she sometimes secretly wanted to tell Logan. Nothing that Lilly did really mattered because Veronica was secretly in love with Lilly Cane, Neptune’s golden girl. 

 

**END**


End file.
